


О кухне и первой любви

by aleks_neko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cooking, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: Лев приходит работать в семейный ресторан «Некома»





	О кухне и первой любви

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Shadowdancer

Семейный ресторан «Некома», где раньше работала сестра Льва, Алиса, встретил его несколько странным, но притягательным оформлением: красные диванчики возле окон и такие же чехлы на стульях около стойки. Все это разбавлялось светлыми салфетками и лаковыми деревянными панелями на стенах. Чем-то напомнило американские придорожные кафе в Лос-Анджелесе, куда они ездили прошлым летом к родственникам.

— Это тебя Алиса прислала вместо себя? — послышалось откуда-то снизу. Лев обернулся на голос — оказалось, к нему обращается парень невысокого роста со светло-рыжими волосами. Под внимательным изучающим взглядом Лев почувствовал себя немного неуютно, но не успел и слова сказать, как к ним присоединился еще один человек, такой же невысокий как и первый. Седые волосы, морщинистое лицо, веселые глаза. 

— О, какой высокий у нас гость. Ты — брат Алисы, верно? — Судя по рассказу сестры, это был владелец ресторана, Некомата Ясуфуми.

— Да! — кивнул Лев. — Она уезжает учиться в Киото.

— Да, она говорила, что ты ее заменишь. Наверное, Алиса тебе уже все рассказала? — Некомата оглядел Льва и добродушно улыбнулся. — Рук не хватает, так что перейдем сразу к делу. Яку, возьми его себе в помощники, покажешь, что тут и как.

Прозвучавший в ответ раздраженный выдох явно означал нежелание возиться с новичком.

— Эта каланча все разнесет здесь и голову по пути расшибет, а я отвечай за него, — пробормотал Яку, поворачиваясь ко Льву спиной. — Идем за мной!

— Ничего я не расшибу! — возмутился Лев, шагая следом. — Я вообще очень аккуратный!

— Ну да, ну да, — отмахнулся Яку.

Следующие полчаса Лев провел, погрузившись в изучение той стороны жизни ресторана, что обычно скрыта от посетителей. Пока Яку несколько минут искал подходящей длины фартук и футболку, Лев закидывал его вопросами:

— Это будет моя форма? А график где? Яку-семпай, а вы расскажете...

Когда же Яку провел его на кухню, чтобы познакомить с персоналом, на Льва обрушился целый шквал звуков и запахов: шипение масла, лязг и звон посуды, ароматы сладкой ванили, кокоса, различных трав. Вокруг творился завораживающий хаос, в котором каждый знал, что делает.

— Ямамото! Заказ на четвертый столик готов! 

Рядом остановился бритоголовый парень и завороженно уставился на него.

— О, у нас пополнение?! Такое высокое? А он себе голову не расшибет?

— Нет! — воскликнул Лев. И что все зациклились на его росте? Ну подумаешь, выше среднестатического японца на двадцать-тридцать сантиметров. Он же не виноват! Это Алиса любила быть в центре внимания, а самому Льву оно скорее мешало.

— Тора, не тормози давай, Шимизу-сан ждет твой заказ, — буркнул Яку, подгоняя разом просветлевшего Тору. Лев непонимающе посмотрел на Яку. До него не доходило, с чем связана такая трансформация из обычного официанта в почти Будду.

— Шимизу-сан — наша постоянная посетительница, — пояснил Яку, заметив его взгляд. — А Тора все пытается завоевать ее расположение.

— И как?

— Пока безнадежно, — рассмеялся рядом еще один парень в форме. — Так это ты — новенький? Я — Фукунага Шохей, работаю в среду, пятницу и выходные.

— У тебя тоже работы нет, Шохей? — мрачно поинтересовался Яку.

— Иду-иду уже. — И Фукунага забрал с линии несколько тарелок, в которых было что-то напоминающее рис с карри. Пахло очень заманчиво — желудок отреагировал на запах одобрительным урчанием.

— Кенма, фирменный десерт на десятый! Куроо-сан, два рамена с курицей на пятый столик!

— Куроо-сан, наш шеф-повар, — указал Яку на того, кто укладывал в тарелку лапшу. — А там, в углу наш кондитер, Кенма-сан. Десерты у него — пальчики оближешь.

— Яку, — протянул Куроо, заметив его. — Неужели полюбоваться на меня пришел?

— Смотреть, как ты снова переводишь продукты? — фыркнул Яку и помрачнел. — Я еще не забыл, как ты скормил мне свою отвратительную сайру в сливках. — Лев содрогнулся. Даже в воображении блюдо казалось совершенно отвратительным. — Нет, у меня есть дела поинтереснее. Кстати, это наш новый сотрудник, брат Алисы-чан, Лев. Надеюсь, ты не станешь ставить на нем эксперименты, как делал это с его предшественницей.

— Ой-ой-ой, как страшно. — Куроо состроил испуганное лицо, на котором отлично читалось «надейся-надейся», и обратил внимание на Льва. — Хмм… Какой высокий, ты, наверное, повыше меня будешь. Яку, ты рядом с ним себя гномиком не чувствуешь? — съехидничал он, продолжая что-то помешивать в большом воке. 

Лев не сразу понял, что Яку бросил что-то в Куроо, отчего тот мгновенно возмутился. 

— Эй, Яку, ты меня убить хочешь? Не боишься оставить «Некому» без повара? 

— Такую каланчу, как ты, ничем не пришибешь, — беззлобно фыркнул Яку. Кажется, здесь у всех наблюдалась странная любовь к росту Яку.

— Куро, у тебя сейчас курица сгорит, — спокойно заметил Кенма и продолжил заниматься своими десертами. — Яку-сан, парфе на угловой столик будет через минуту .

Яку громко вздохнул, поправил воротник и двинулся дальше.

— Куроо — самый болтливый повар из всех, кого я знаю. Хуже него только Бокуто-сан из ресторана «Фукуро», что в паре кварталов от нас. Когда он приходит позависать к нам…

— А зачем? — поинтересовался Лев. Судя по всему, Некома была не только семейным рестораном, но и пристанищем очень колоритных личностей.

— Скучно им. Куроо и Бокуто — приятели еще с кулинарной школы, периодически устраивают поединки на нашей кухне. И почему именно на нашей, а? — Яку закатил глаза и покачал головой. — Так что не удивляйся, если застанешь его здесь. И предупреждаю, если эти двое вместе, остальным лучше быть где-нибудь подальше.

— Почему? — Алиса что-то рассказывала про то, как она попробовала “нечто омерзительное»; тогда Лев не очень понял, с чем это было связано, а переспросить забыл, — сестра погрузилась в подготовку к переезду и экзаменам. Все-таки её рассказы немного расходились с тем, что видел он. Ресторан «Некома» оказался очень странным, но веселым местом.

Но ответа на вопрос он получить не успел, раздался звон разбитой посуды и вопль:

— Яку-сан! Яку-сан!

— Ну, вот твой шкафчик и ключ. — Яку всучил ему ключ и сбежал выяснять масштаб проблемы. Лев, глядя на матово поблескивающий кусочек металла на своей ладони, думал, что теперь его больше ничего не удивит. Увиденного сегодня с лихвой хватит на ближайшее время.

Но спустя несколько недель, глядя, как к губам приближается что-то странное и склизкое, Лев уже так не считал.

— Ну, попробуй! — На него смотрели две пары глаз, Бокуто и Куроо. — Ну же!

— К-куроо-сан!.. — Лев нервно сглотнул. А ведь Яку-сан, кажется, именно об этом и предупреждал! И все же Лев не ожидал оказаться подопытной мышкой у двух поваров высшего класса, соревнующихся между собой в конкурсе «Кто придумает самое омерзительное блюдо». Теперь стало понятно, почему сегодня все перешептывались о Бокуто-сане и его возможном появлении.

— Хайба-кун, ты не сможешь остаться и помочь Куроо-сану с закрытием? — Когда семпай просит тебя помочь шеф-повару, довольно сложно отказать. Лев собирался выносить пакеты с отходами к мусорным бакам, когда задняя дверь распахнулась и показался человек с взъерошенной прической. Высветленные волосы торчали в разные стороны так, словно через их владельца пропустили электрический ток.

— Куроо! Я нашел, чем тебя удивить! — это было сигналом об опасности, как Лев понял позже. Нет, работать в ресторане ему очень даже понравилось. Яку-семпай оказался куда добрее, чем можно было предположить на первый взгляд. И постоянные клиентки, которых в последнее время стало куда больше. Некомата-сан даже похвалил его.

— Надо же, некоторые приходят не только за едой, но и ради того, чтобы посмотреть на тебя, — от этих слов Льву захотелось провалиться под землю от смущения. — Это очень хорошо!

Но проблема исчезать не собиралась, и судя по огоньку в глазах Куроо-сана, нежное щупальце осьминога в арахисовом масле рано или поздно, так или иначе должно было оказаться у Льва во рту.

Лев зажмурился и откусил.

В первый момент рот заполнил вкус арахиса, а затем… Льва передернуло от мерзкого сочетания, он почти ощутил, как присоски осьминога впиваются в него, скользят внутри…

— Фу, какая гадость! — Он осторожно отодвинул тарелку и подумал, хватит ли у него сил дойти до туалета и выплюнуть это. Ничего хуже он в жизни не пробовал!

— Ахахаха, ты меня побил! — Заржал Куроо-сан, явно получая от всего искреннее удовольствие, чего о себе Лев сказать не мог. — Осьминоги в арахисовом масле! Откуда ты вообще взял это сочетание?

— Уж покруче, чем твоя сайра со сливками, — задрал нос Бокуто, сияя, как начищенная монетка. — Я — профи даже здесь!

Но Куроо не разделял его мнения.

— Не будь у тебя Акааши, фиг бы «Фукуро» попал в список лучших ресторанов месяца! — протянул он, едко ухмыльнувшись, и, судя по реакции Бокуто, попал в самую точку: самодовольства у Бокуто поубавилось.

— Ха! 

А тем временем Куроо с немного виноватым видом подвинул ко Льву пиалу с теплым крепким чаем. Лев смыл мерзкий вкус масла с языка и спросил:

— У вас это такое развлечение? Найти самый невкусный рецепт и скормить кому-нибудь?

— Ну… — Куроо почесал затылок и пожал плечами. — Понимаешь, Лев, удивлять и потрясать вкусным мы умеем очень хорошо, особенно Бокуто, но каждый раз это делать скучно.

— Да-да, — подтвердил Бокуто. — Зато, когда находишь самые несочетаемые вкусы, то думаешь: а как бы это использовать, чтобы улучшить свои блюда. Так что это еще и вызов, да!

Лев испуганно посмотрел на обоих. 

— Как сайра со сливками?..

— О нет, конечно! Из этого сочетания вкуснотищу может сделать только другой человек, а уж его молекулярная кухня… Он эксперт!.. — Дальше пошла куча каких-то терминов, слов, названий веществ, которых Лев уже не понимал. Кто такой этот другой, что за молекулярная кухня? И почему эти двое так любят ставить на других свои кулинарные эксперименты? Все это было не настолько увлекательным, как то, с каким интересом Куроо-сан рассказывал обо всем, помешивая в кастрюле еще что-то, и как Бокуто-сан комментировал процесс. Но слава богу, больше они не просили его ничего дегустировать.

Лев не особо желал повторения подобного эксперимента, но было бы интересно попробовать от Куроо-сана что-нибудь кроме «осьминога в арахисовом масле» или «сайры со сливками».

А вот во второй раз участие Льва в эксперименте оказалось менее безобидным. Всего-навсего желейная масса из натто с васаби и чернилами каракатицы, но закончилось все стремительным бегством в туалет. 

Впрочем, Льву казалось, оно того стоило: смотреть, как Куроо-сан развлекался прямо на рабочем месте, как ловко нарезал заготовки, а в следующий момент помешивал в кастрюле соус, отгоняя Бокуто, который снова пришел устраивать кулинарные экспромты. И глядя на это, пить чай, заваренный лично для него в качестве извинений, слушать рассказы про разные случаи из жизни, в которые вставлял свои комментарии Бокуто-сан.

А после закрытия ресторана Куроо-сан предложил подбросить его до дома, избавив от необходимости ждать последний автобус.

В общем, Лев начинал понимать, почему посетители едва в очередь не выстраиваются, чтобы снова поесть блюдо дня от Куроо-сана или Бокуто-сана.

***

После случая с желе из натто и васаби Куроо-сан больше не пытался привлечь Льва к дегустации «омерзительных блюд». Причину этого Лев выяснил случайно, подслушав разговор Яку и Ямамото: те удивленно обсуждали, почему за последние несколько недель никто из сотрудников больше не попадал на эксперименты. А оказалось, Куроо-сан и Бокуто-сан просто решили проводить их друг на друге.

Переодеваясь в обычную одежду, Лев перебирал в голове, все ли он сделал за сегодня: мусор и отходы вынесены, стулья расставлены, посуда сложена, приборы разобраны, осталось лишь сказать Яку-сану, что все сделано, и можно идти домой…

Лев натягивал футболку, когда в комнату зашел Куроо.

— О, Лев, ты еще здесь? — с удивлением спросил он. — Я думал, только Яку остался.

— Нужна помощь? — спросил Лев без особого интереса. Куроо-сан больше не позовет его дегустировать. Он был бы не против снова смотреть на движения его рук, снова слушать забавные и смешные истории, но вряд ли это будет сегодня или вообще когда-нибудь.

— Нет-нет, в этом нет необходимости… Хотя, — Куроо оперся плечом о дверной косяк и улыбнулся. — А хочешь попробовать потенциально новое блюдо дня?

— А можно? — Чувство радости едва не захлестнуло Льва с головой. — Конечно!

— Тогда пошли.

Через несколько мгновений Лев сидел на стуле и завороженно смотрел на Куроо, делающего последние приготовления. От аппетитных запахов голод только усилился, а Куроо смеялся и просил потерпеть еще чуть-чуть.

— Ну вот, удон готов. — Он поставил перед Львом полную тарелку. — Попробуй.

— Куроо-сан. — Лев с нескрываемым восхищением посмотрел на него и отправил первую порцию в рот. От нежного вкуса мягкой курицы и легкого чесночного соуса стало так хорошо, что он выпалил. — Я вас люблю! 

И тут же заткнул себе рот рукой, испуганно глядя на Куроо. Что он ляпнул? А вдруг Куроо больше не захочет иметь с ним ничего общего, а как же дальше работать? Куча мыслей бежала куда-то, не оставляя никаких ответов. Недоуменный взгляд Куроо сменился понимающим. Он перегнулся через стойку, заставив Льва дернуться от неожиданности, и потрепал по голове. 

— Это нормально, — сказал он. Но легкий румянец на щеках и подрагивающие уголки губ намекали, что нет, все это, возможно, не совсем нормально.


End file.
